


Tramp stamp

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Steve, Danny's cane and that tramp stamp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tramp stamp

**Author's Note:**

> For completion's sake, my first ever piece of writing in this fandom.
> 
> Ficlet written in response to a prompt of _'Turns out Steve likes a little punishment, and whaddaya know, Danny's got a cane now'_ over on the [H5-0 kink meme](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_h50/2152.html) on LiveJournal.

"One more gimp joke, McGarrett, and me and this cane will totally go postal on your uptight military ass!"

And it was supposed to be a wisecrack, but then Danny caught the hitch in Steve's breath, looked him in the eyes, and experienced a sudden rush of blood south...

Which is how they ended up here, Steve naked, legs spread wide, hands on the office desk, expanse of tanned skin laid bare and showing off that ridiculous tramp stamp - and honestly, who the fuck does that? - while Danny's still in his shirt and tie, standing there with the cane in his hand and thinking that he ought to feel far more foolish than he actually does...

But then Steve says, low and rough, "You gonna chicken out on me, Danno?", and there's no way Danny's having that,so he brings the cane in sharp and fast across the top of Steve's thighs, hears Steve's hiss of pain and sees him arch his back, muscles flexing down his spine and buttocks, and fuck, that's hot. It's so hot that he does it again, and then a third time, and by now he can see that Steve's hard and leaking against the desk, and it occurs to him that about now it would be good to hear Steve beg, just a little bit... he drags the tip of the cane across the red lines he's made, and it makes Steve moan, a sound that goes straight to Danny's dick, and fuck begging, he's fumbling at his zipper and pulling himself out, jacking his cock roughly until he comes hard across that fucking tramp stamp, and as he whites out it occurs to him that maybe it would have been polite to let Steve come first...


End file.
